Betrayal and Acceptance
by theAvatarAlchemist
Summary: Recap to the battle in Ch.228 of the manga. Naruto struggles with himself and what it means to be a Shinobi.


Betreyal and Acceptance

Avatar Alchemist  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Shonen Jump and Kishimoto-sensei.  
This is my first Naruto it's kinda one-shot I doubt I'll ever have enough inspiration to write anything else Naruto related. Anyways, keep this in mind while you read. Also so you should know if you're not up to 228 in the manga this will: A. spoil it for you and B. you won't really understand what's going on. If you don't care or you keep up then read on. Just don't smite me if I spoil it for you.

* * *

Naruto stared at the wall as he lay on his bed thinking. He didn't exactly know what day it was of how long it had been since he had gone out but he didn't care either. He didn't want to go out and have everyone ask him about what had happened. Not when all he wanted was to forget it. He wanted to erase just that one day from his life. Though, wouldn't it be great if there was nothing to forget.

Sakura had come by. Maybe a day or two ago but he hadn't let her in. She had just stood outside the door for a while asking if he was ok. She thanked him for bringing Sasuke back but a part of him hated Sasuke so much he just didn't care anymore. Kakashi had also come by though, unlike Sakura, he had let himself in.

FB/-

"How long are you going to seclude yourself?"

Naruto didn't answer he only turned his back to him.

"You're going to get sick," he said.

Silence.

"It was the only way, Naruto. It's part of being a Shinobi."

Silence.

"Well, in any case, bathe will you? Also you should eat. You are eating, aren't you?" Kakashi put a basket of fruit on the table. Sakura had sent it. She didn't feel up to seeing Naruto in the slump he was in now.

"When you're ready-"

"Kakashi.."

"Ah?"

"Get out of my house now."

-/FB

Kakashi had left but he went back from time to time to check up on Naruto. To make sure he was still alive.

No one had ever seen Naruto like this. It was unnatural. Though, it helped them all realize how important the kyuubi child really was. Villagers would walk by his home and secretly worry about him. The man from Ichiraku Ramen certainly worried about him. Naruto had never been absent for that long unless he was on a mission.

Naruto closed his eyes.

FB/-

"Naruto..."

"I want to fight you."

"Didn't it mean anything to you?!"

"It did and now I consider you my closest friend."

"Then...Why?"

"You have to die."

-/FB

"Jiraiya?"

"Ah, Godaime, how may I be of service to you?" Jiraiya smirked.

"He worries me Jiraiya," Tsunade said.

Jiraiya nodded, "I can't bring myself to visit him. To fight someone you considered your best friend...It kills you deep inside."

"Jiraiya, I have a mission for you," Tsunade said and looked at Jiraiya daring him to say 'no'.

"No, need for that look. Everyone is so busy lately. I can't do research without research subjects," he sighed sadly.

"You, shameless old toad." Tsunade smiled despite herself, "Anyways, I want you to bring Naruto's academy teacher back from his mission. It's a low rank mission for you, and I am fully aware of it, but it's for Naruto and there isn't anyone to do it besides..."

"I've changed my mind. I think I'll just wait for my research subject to appear," Jiraiya said and turned away from Tsunade.

"Jiraiya, I'm ordering you to do it...For Naruto. I'd send someone else but even the female-nins like Haruno Sakura have missions to do. Now go do as you were told," Tsunade put her hands on her hips and glared at Jiraiya though he still wasn't looking at her.

Jiraiya sighed, "I'll be back soon."

Tsunade saw him off and turned to go back to her office but she hesitated and looked back over Konoha. She looked in the general direction of Naruto's house. She would usually not allow such behavior but Jiraiya was right. To one day have to fight for your own life against your best friend...It was unbearable. Truly and utterly.

She'd heard that Iruka was like a father figure to Naruto. He hadn't had time to visit Naruto so Tsunade had to step in just this once. She turned toward the hospital. This fight…it blurred the future of Konoha's Hokage-to-be.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around. Well, he was still in the same room and he was still being watched closely. It bothered him to be watched like this but it was understood. The village considered him a threat. He was glad he wasn't allowed any visitors. Not even Kakashi had been allowed. Only Hokage-sama and the ANBU that guarded him.

He looked down at his hands. He didn't know what he felt exactly. How could it have ever gone this far? He was ashamed of what he had done. In retrospect, he wished Naruto had killed him. Shikamaru and the others had risked their lives for him without being close to him. Yes, he wished he were dead. He had tried to kill Naruto to obtain revenge. He had been so full of blood lust and hate. He had honestly wanted to kill the person whom he called his best friend. Though, he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that he would try to do it again to obtain the revenge he desperately sought after. Though, he had another feeling that told him that once he obtained his revenge he would feel as he felt now. Empty and without the minimal wish to keep living.

The door opened and Hokage stepped in.

"Ah, I've finally caught you with your eyes open," she said dryly.

Sasuke turned away from her and said nothing.

"You truly are strong. Someone else might have stayed in coma," Tsunade said.

"You wish that I had done so?" Sasuke whispered.

"I won't lie to you...I do wish so. You've become a nuisance to Konoha and you've managed to kill Naruto's spirit," she smiled bitterly, "I didn't think that was possible."

Sasuke turned to look at her. She looked tired and worried. "His spirit?"

"I don't care to discuss Naruto with you any further. You, Uchiha Sasuke, have disappointed me greatly. I don't see why Naruto would ever want to consider you a friend...But enough childish bickering. I would throw you out of Konoha...Y'know..."

"Then do so."

"Oh no, that's not possible. What shall I do should that snake ever get his hands on you? I must keep you close at all times. Like I said, you've become a nuisance," Tsunade sneered. She wanted someone else to take care of him but she felt more comfortable dealing with him herself. She gave him one last look and turned to leave.

"I want to see him."

"Should he, for any reason, want to see you, have no doubt I'd allow him to do so," she said and walked out.

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling, _"Killed his spirit."_

Sakura looked up as she neared Naruto's house. "Iruka-sensei? I thought you were on a mission."

"I was but I was dispatched so that I could come see Naruto. I haven't had time to see him since..." he let his voice die away. He looked up at the sky sadly.

"I was on my way just now but he doesn't want too see me. He doesn't want to see anybody and only now have I realized how special he is to me. I didn't want Sasuke-kun to fight with Naruto. I wanted us to continue being friends...like...like..." she swallowed her sobs and wiped at her tears.

"I'm sorry Sakura. It won't ever be the same but if after this they forgive...The bond will be unbreakable," Iruka offered but he wasn't even sure of what he had just said. Even if Naruto forgave, he wasn't one to forget the malice he had seen within his closest friend.

"Tell Naruto we miss him," Sakura said tearfully and turned to go back home.

Iruka frowned and continued to Naruto's house. He let himself in without bothering to knock as he had done many times before. "Naruto?"

Naruto looked over at Iruka from where he lay on his bed. "They called in the reinforcement."

"I'm sorry I hadn't come before but-"

"I don't care. What do you want?" Naruto said rather coldly.

Iruka smiled bitterly, "You've never spoken to me like that and I honestly thought you would never do it. I also never thought you'd fall so deep into depression."

"Yeah, well, things like that happen. Things you'd never expect or want...They happen," Naruto said sadly and turned away from Iruka.

"So that's it then? You're giving up because you've met a rough spot? That's very shameful," Iruka said and moved to sit in a chair near Naruto's bed.

"What do you care?" Naruto countered.

"Naruto, you and I have always been close. We have a special bond. You should know how deeply I care for you."

"Iruka-sensei, I don't want to talk to you right now," Naruto whispered less harshly. He almost pleaded to be left alone.

"Then when? Tomorrow? The day after? What's the difference, Naruto? You'll be here sulking over something you're not to blame for and completely inevitable. It will be the same until you decide to get up and face it. The Shinobi way of life is cruel, Naruto, if you don't want to ever risk fighting your best friends or losing them, then fine. Give up and forget about being a Shinobi, but get up."

Naruto curled up tighter and began to cry silently.

"You wanted to be Hokage...What happened to that dream now? Will you be able to live without that ambition. Life is a sad event if you have nothing to live for. If you decide to continue with your ambition. If you can't get it out of you heart then what?

"The title of Hokage means not only top ninja. It's not just a prestigious title to add to your name. Hokage is in charge of the whole village. Hokage protects everyone. Sandaime protected us from Orochimaru, one of his best students. I am sure that some point he felt as close to Orochimaru as I feel to you. Sandaime died protecting us from his student. What of Yondaime? He sacrificed his life to save the village from the kyuubi at such a young age. What of you, Naruto? What will you be great for if you become Hokage? Will you fight your best student to the death should he turn on Konoha? Will you be able to give your life for the sake of the village? I'm sure you'd fight valiantly and succeed if you put your heart and soul into it but I suppose the question should be; Will you be able to do it...without falling into darkness like this?

"You're showing cowardice that I'd never thought I'd see in you. Though, it's like you said. Things happen that you'd never expect. So I suppose," he paused, "Perhaps you should stay here. Stay forever locked up in this little sanctuary because even if you give up on being a ninja. The unexpected is promised to be accompanied by sorrow. Hokage cannot be a coward."

Iruka stood and walked to the door. Maybe what he had said was cold but he couldn't stand to see Naruto like that. It made him feel useless and angry that he had not been there to help and that he couldn't help now. There was just nothing he could do. Naruto had always been stubborn even now that asset was present.

"Iruka-sensei..."

Iruka was surprised to hear Naruto call him back. He turned and saw him sitting up. His head hung low but at least he was sitting up now and facing him. Iruka went and sat on the bed next to Naruto.

"Sasuke and I...We won't ever be peaceful with each other will we?" Naruto asked.

From where he sat Iruka could see the tears flow freely and abundantly from Naruto's eyes. "No, never again will you be together without that memory."

"And the chance that I'll have to fight him yet again?"

"It's still there. Perhaps, even if Orochimaru is gone it will still be there."

"But why? Why would he turn on his village? On his friends? He truly wanted to see me dead that day, after he called me his friend."

Iruka said nothing for a while then cleared his throat and spoke in a whisper, "Sasuke has grown up alone and in darkness. All his life he-"

"I grew up alone and in darkness but I would never think to kill my friends. I wouldn't let their lives go in vain. I wouldn't betray Konoha!" Naruto cried bitterly.

"Naruto think. Remember. Sasuke has grown up alone because his parents, his whole clan was murdered by his own brother. He's grown up with hate in his heart and the desperate wish to avenge his fallen clan. He's not like you in that sense." Iruka said hoping to make Naruto understand.

"But I could have. I could have grown up hating everyone in Konoha. I could have grown up yearning to destroy it instead of yearning to become Hokage and protect it. I certainly had hate in me. That doesn't give Sasuke right. He has no right."

Iruka sighed. Naruto had a point. He could have grown up bitter and angry but he hadn't. That's what made him different. He had such a pure heart that instead of growing up the way everyone expected him too he grew up yearning to be acknowledged. "No...Naruto, you and Sasuke aren't as alike as you think. Yes, you both grew up alone and angry but you can't compare the darkness you grew up in to his. No matter what you say. You just can't. Seeing your family get killed is different from growing up without one," Iruka, his voice distant and quite.

"You say it because of you. Your darkness was like his wasn't it? Your parent's were your only family and they were killed by...by the kyuubi within me. You were orphaned by me. So why didn't you hate Konoha? Why didn't you grow up to avenge them by killing me?" Naruto looked over at Iruka for the first time.

It was Iruka's turn to look away. This was true. He considered himself and Sasuke to have felt the same pain at one point. The darkness in their souls had been the same. However...

"You aren't the kyuubi, Naruto. You are you. Sasuke is Sasuke. He must have his reasons. Maybe if you bring yourself up out of this hole you've dug for yourself you can ask him," Iruka stood and walked to the door.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Ah...?" he paused at the door and turned back.

Naruto got up and went to him. He looked down at the space between them and remained silent for a moment.

"I told Sasuke this..."

Iruka waited patiently for him to continue.

"When we are together like this, you and I,...I wonder if it's how it feels to be with a father," Naruto said almost inaudibly.

Iruka was surprised. He smiled and closed this small gap between them with a warm embrace, "I wonder if this is what my father felt when he hugged me."

Tsunade looked up and smiled. She'd known that would be the trick. Though as she looked upon his face she knew what came next. She stood and went to him. "I'm glad to see you."

"I want...I need to..."

"See Sasuke? I knew it would be the first thing you'd want after sulking for so long," she said. Yes, she'd known. She had even thought about denying him that one thing but she couldn't. He deserved at least that much. They had been best friends after all. Naruto needed answers now after all the darkness. Answers that only Sasuke could give him. Maybe after this he could finally move on and maybe even someday forget.

"Will you let me then? The nurses, they told me that he wasn't allowed any visitors by order of Hokage. I tried to sneak in but there's half a dozen ANBU at his door," Naruto said.

"I won't let him get away anymore. I won't let his capture go in vain, not after all the trouble it was for your comrades and you," Tsunade paused, "What would you do if I didn't let you see him?"

"I'd go back there and force my way through those ANBU," Naruto said plainly.

"Yes, I'm sure you'd try, fail, and keep at it once and again until I allowed you to see him. So I won't deny you. Though, pay attention to what I am about to tell you; I won't allow a second visit and this visit will consist of no more than thirty minutes. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded.

Tsunade looked at him then went past him to lead him to the hospital.

Once at the hospital Tsunade repeated her terms for the visit. Upon hearing them the second time Naruto sighed annoyingly and nodded, looking over at the ANBU.

"I won't ask them to leave, they will be out here as always," she said, answering his unspoken query.

Naruto entered the room and looked over at Sasuke. He was sleeping. He looked peaceful and calm. He looked like the old Sasuke.

Naruto wanted to wake him up lest his only visit be in vain but as if on cue Sasuke began to stir. Naruto's eyes teared up inexplicably and he turned away. He didn't want this to be true. He didn't want Sasuke to be here. He didn't want this to become part of his past and future. He wanted it gone.

"Why are you here, Naruto?"

Naruto wiped harshly at his eyes and looked back at Sasuke with a faint smile. "Why? Because there are somethings you'd never expect."

"I already told you. Why do you insist on this Naruto? Learn to dismiss me as your friend," Sasuke said sternly.

"I need you to explain these unexpected things to me Sasuke. Tell me why. Why would you ever betray Konoha? Why would you betray...me?" Naruto insisted.

"Stop asking me these stupid questions Naruto. The answer is simple but you try to read too far. I want power. The power _he_ offers me. I want to kill Itachi. I want-"

"So because you are being selfish? Because of your selfish desires? You'd become the body of a freak like that only so you could kill your brother? You're stupid."

"Shut up, Naruto. You don't understand. I've lived for only that purpose. That's why I live now. He allowed me to live only for that," Sasuke said silently and turned away from Naruto.

"So you'll give in to what he wants? That's a bit pathetic. On your own you could become strong enough to defeat your brother. That you would go to Orochimaru for that...It makes you seem kinda weak and insecure. What's the matter Sasuke? Do you doubt your own power that much?" Naruto said torturing him with mean words.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Was that true? He kept saying Naruto didn't understand but was it possible that he could be right? What it possible that Naruto understood even more so than himself? He just made it sound so simple. To become strong and defeat Itachi without going to Orochimaru...Perhaps more importantly without loosing his best friends. Maybe it was that simple. He had to admit that he had become insecure when he saw Naruto's fast development but it made sense now, didn't it? Naruto had immense power from the demon within him. So what now? Now that he realized this would it make a difference later on? What did he want? He didn't think he knew what he wanted anymore and maybe he should have died.

Sasuke smiled to himself, a dark little smile, and he put his hand over the cursed seal on his neck. No, nothing would change. He knew this because it was too late for him. It was too late for him and Naruto both. He knew he'd make his way to Orochimaru again. He knew he'd get his revenge and a part of him regretted that it would be so. A part of him wished it hadn't been like this. "Naruto you should have killed me when you had the chance," Sasuke said in a low whisper. Naruto was caught off guard by these words. He didn't say anything. Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Yes, you should have done so despite any feelings you may have for me and the dumb promises you made."

"You're right. Though, next time our fist should have to meet. I will kill you. I learn from my mistakes and if not killing you then becomes a mistake then I promise you I'll make it right," Naruto answered.

Sasuke nodded, "It only seems fair, doesn't it?"

"Absolutely."

An ANBU member walked in then, his hand on his waist. "Uzumaki Naruto, it's time to go."

Naruto nodded slightly and turned back to Sasuke. "I'll be leaving now but I hope we'll see each other again soon."

Sasuke gave a firm nod and smiled weakly, "I hope the same."

Naruto left the room. Perhaps no one would understand any of it and maybe he didn't even understand it but he felt at peace. Though, not particularly because he had gotten vague answers from Sasuke but because in a strange way he and Sasuke were ok now. They weren't friends, no, and perhaps they would never even speak again. However, they had come to an agreement of sorts back in that room. An agreement that tied them. It was a promise and bond that Naruto would cherish because it would be the first thing he would remember when he became Hokage. It was the promise to eliminate any threat to his village.

* * *

Please review, ne? Thank you!


End file.
